Blown Away Memories
by xXKnightWalkerXx
Summary: Autumn Gust (OC) has lost all her memories. All she can rememeber is a small man who had helped her see the world of Magic while she was living of the starved streets. She is 17 now, and has been named the second most powerful wizard. She meets the small man again, finding out that he is Makarov from Fairy Tail. As her memories return, she learns about herself, betrayl, and love.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes were trained on the man in front of me. His eyes bulged out of his skull as he tried to scramble away. I concentrated at the target before me and I gripped onto my swords of the wind. My feet pushed off the ground and I crossed the swords in front of me. "Dance of the Seven Sins," I whisper. My swords glow an ice blue. The wind picks up violently and the dust starts to pick up. I see the man struggle to see through the dust storm and I shoot out from the dust. My swords twirl and twist as each slash hits his body, his grunts and moans of pain echo in my ears. My feet slip back into the sand and my swords disappear.

The wind slows and there is only a slight breeze left. He is not dead, that is for sure. My swords of the wind cannot murder anyone, only hurt. I force the wind to stop and it does so.

My hand slips into my jacket and I pull out my card: Mission Complete –Autumn Gust. I threw the card into the air and sent the card flying to the wizard guild. The wind picked up and the card disappeared into the distance. The sun was setting and it was starting to become cold.

My eyes fell to the man unconscious on the ground and guilt coursed through me. I needed money, and fast. Since I was the mage of wind, I went through wizard guilds and asked if they had a mission for me. They had all heard about my powers, so many of them were happy that I decided to help them.

I got the money, and they captured the popularity of the public as one of the rare wizard guilds that I had requested from. I usually stayed two days for food and shelter, and then I would leave as always. Many of them would beg me to stay but I refused. They never really liked me, per say, they liked my powers. I never talked and when I did, it was usually a smartass comment of them. I could tell by the their eyes that they were uncomfortable and embarrassed. I wasn't welcome as myself; I was welcomed as The Mage of the Wind.

My toes dig into the sand and I start to walk toward the sun. My eyes trained on the path in front of me. This route lead to a town called Magnolia, the wind had told me. When I was little, my mother died in the middle of a mission. I never met my father, so I was alone. For two years, I starved and was on the brink of death before an old man found me on the side of the street. He smiled warmly at me and helped me up. He was a funny old man, small and bald. I never found out his name, but after I met him my life changed. The wind started to speak to me and I learned to speak with the wind. I learned the art of the wind by myself, since I was alone. I grew up and my powers grew stronger.

I had heard about mages in a famous wizard guild called Fairy Tail, but I had never stuck around to be able to know more about them. Natsu Dragneel was supposedly a very powerful dragon slayer that Fairy Tail had raised for many years. Erza Scarlet was the most powerful female mage in all of Fiore. Lucy Heartfillia was a Celestial Wizard who many were fond of. Gray Fullbuster was an ice mage who had and "unusual stripping habit." Sometimes I thought I heard things wrong, but I never had the time to go back and ask.

Night had already set in and I had only just got into Fiore. The river looked sluggish and there was a blonde girl who was walking my way, balancing herself on the edge of the walkway that was next to the river. I looked down as she passed and let out a sigh of relief when she passed by me not looking at me. I heard a shriek and the sound of a body hitting water. I gulped and prayed that someone else would help her. I looked around and saw no one else around here. I gulped and saw her floating in the water. Her head had hit the stonewall and she was knocked out. I moved my hands so my wind would make waves carry her up. My hands shot out and I placed her on the walkway.

"Dumb blonde, why would you do something so stupid?" I mutter to no one in particular.

A voice behind me startles me, "What happened to Lucy?"

I turn around and see a blue cat with wings and stiffen. "She fell into the river," I state.

He flies over to the girl and looks down at her, "Thank you miss."

I nod, "Okay."

A new voice yells over to me and I groan, "Happy! What happened to Lucy?!" A pink haired boy with a scarf runs over to the cat and the girl.

The cat looks at Natsu, "She fell into the river and this girl saved her."

The boy smiles at me and says in a happy tone, "I don't really get it but thanks anyway!"

I nod and stand up, "Okay. Well goodbye."

The boy grabs my wrist; "I've never seen you before, where are you from?"

I wretch my hand back and back up, "Somewhere far away, now please leave me be."

He looks slightly hurt and so does the cat. "Miss? Are you okay?" the cat says.

I nod, "Yes. Now please let me leave."

My feet shoot out and I break into a sprint as I run away from them. What weirdoes, talking to a complete stranger. Haven't they ever heard of caution? I shake my head and walk into the streets again. My body feels exhausted and I slump onto the stone floor. I rest my head against the stonewall and close my eyes. This nostalgic feeling, what is it from? Sleep overcomes me and I fall into darkness.

A small groan escapes my mouth and I shift around the covers. Wait, covers?! My hands find a small pillow and I fist my hands in it. The wind around me picks up just like my heart beat. I'm probably going to get killed today; it was about time though. My eyes snap open and my swords of the wind form into my grip. I realize I'm in a bed and jump out. My swords are in defense pose and I look around the bedroom.

The door opens and I growl. A girl with white hair and a small ponytail on her forehead walks in. She's very pretty I observe and she has a very nice taste in dresses. Nothing that I would wear, but still pretty.

She smiles at me and I scowl, "Who are you and why am I here?"

She stays smiling and yells from outside the door, "Master! She's awake now!"

A small bald man walks in and the air rushes out of my lungs. He smiles at me and says, "Hello again Autumn. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

I nod, "It has. Why am I here though?"

He sits on the white bed, "I saw you sleeping on the streets again. I knew it was you because of your hoodie and hair. This time, I wanted to give you somewhere real to sleep."

My hands grip my swords, "I am not your charity case."

He shakes his head, "No, no, no. I understand you are not a charity case, but I felt as if I had to help you this time again. I've heard much about you, Autumn."

My scowl forms again, "Where am I?"

He sighs, "My wizard guild. Fairy Tail."

I shake my head, exasperated, and notice my hair is down to my shoulders, "Where is my hoodie?" I am left in only my worn out tank top and black pants.

He smiles again, "In the washer, Mirajane has put them in just now. Would you like to meet the others of Fairy Tail? They are all eager to meet you."

I groan, "They probably want to kill me. I am one of the most dreadful mages out there."

He looks at me and shakes his head, "You do realize you are one of the most powerful mages in history? You have surpassed Erza and Mirajane in your studies and you were invited to be in the Magic Council. Sadly, they never tracked you down so you were considered to have rejected. They all want to meet you."

I scowl, "I was never invited to Magic Council."

He laughs, "That is where you are wrong, my darling."

I shake my head and groan, "Let us get this over with."

He smiles, "Call me Makarov, Autumn."

I nod but say nothing. I follow him outside the door and see Mirajane smiling at me again. I give her a slight smile and turn my attention back to the floor. Makarov walks into a room filled with many, many people and my throat clogs up. A head turns it's attention to me, then another, then another, and soon the whole room is boreing their eyes into me.

Whispers float in the floor and Makarov clears his throat, "I would like to introduce Autumn, The Mage of the Wind. She is very precious to me, and everyone here will treat her with respect. I know it confused many that I would make Laxus carry a girl in here and have her sleep here, but she has gone through much and I will help her through it. Please, Autumn, have a drink and something to eat." I nod and walk over to the bar, with my head down.

A fuzz of pink hair runs up to me and yells, "Fight me, Autumn!"

His eyes find mine and he smiles, "Don't hold back."

His body becomes engulfed in flames and I find a perfect opening in his stance. He charges for me and I whisk my hand diagonally. A blade of wind hits his side and he goes flying to the side wall. The room becomes deathly silent.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. Everyone's heads snap to mine and I look away.

A girl with red hair walks to me and smiles warmly, "Hello, I'm Erza."

My breathing hitches, "Hello, it's very nice to meet you."

She nods, "Likewise. Unlike Natsu, I am not here to challenge you. I understand you are very strong, more than I."

I shake my head, "I don't believe that. I think we are equal, or that you are stronger."

She laughs and hits my shoulder playfully, "Nonsense! I've seen you fight. You are very accurate and precise with your wind magic."

My eyes avert to the tabletop, "Thank you."

A voice behind me picks up, "Hello! I'm Lucy!"

I turn around and see the blond from yesterday, "Hello."

She smiles brightly, "Natsu said that you saved me yesterday. Thanks a lot for that, that usually never happens."

I grin slightly, "Okay."

A few more girls come up to me and I start to feel slightly on the edge. They are nice, very nice actually. Levy is sweet, Juvia is funny, Cana is nice, Wendy is adorable, Bisca is amusing, and Carla is blunt. Natsu comes back and applauds me for my win and Gray makes fun of him for losing.

Soon, everyone comes up to meet me and I start to get very uncomfortable. A deep voice behind everyone startles me, "Everyone, can you not see that she is uncomfortable with the attention? Let her eat for now."

I turn around and see a man with blonde hair and a cut in the shape of a lightning bolt around his eye. A small fluttering in my stomach makes me frown at the plate of bread I have.

He sits down next to me and smiles a lopsided smile, "Hello. The name's Laxus."

I pick at my bread, "Autumn."

He smirks, "I know. I've heard much about you Autumn."

My eyebrow raises slightly, "I see."

He rests his elbows on his knees and looks at me, "Seems that you and I are at the same level in magic."

I nod, "Mind you, I am not a Dragon Slayer."

He nods, "Of course. What I want to know is how you learned such magic or why you have been sneaking around."

My eyes narrow, "Are you accusing me of something?"

He smirks, "Honestly? You seem like a very suspicious woman. At 17, you are one of the most famous wizard on the globe. Though after you leave a guild, you are never seen in that area again. Doesn't that sound a little strange? Why do you do that, Autumn?"

My eyes stare into his and I state, "Laxus Dreyar, I suggest you do not talk about me like you know something. In two days, I will be out of your hair and then you will never see me again. You know why? Because there are people like you in this world that me want to be sick."

I stand up but he grabs my wrist and whispers in my ear, "You may think we were opposites, but we are not. You are hiding something and I am hiding something. We are the same, Autumn. Even so, my grandfather is wrapped around your little finger and you know it. I will have my eye on you, Autumn."

His hand leaves my wrist and snakes itself around my waist, "I WILL be watching you. If you try and do anything to my old man, I will unleash my full potential on you."

My eyes narrow and the wind picks up as my temper does, "I understand. Now if you would please let me go, I would really appreciate it."

He chuckles and lets go of my waist, "Just remember I am watching, Autumn."

I scowl, "I've had my fair share of stalkers, Laxus Dreyar. You will be no different."

His eyes flash an emotion I've never seen before but then he turns emotionless again. We stare each other down for a few minutes before Makarov calls Laxus' name.

He walks past me and whispers, "Do not think for a minute, you have me fooled."

"I wouldn't even think of you for a second," I hiss.

He walks away and my chest starts to feel heavy. What is this feeling?

The blue cat from yesterday, Happy, flies up to me and smiles widely, "He lllllllllllllikes you!"

I scowl, "Think again, kitty." I take a small sip of my remaining water and walk out of the guild. I need to clear my head of something, or someone. What was his problem? Seriously. It's not like I've ever done something to Laxus Dreyar. My chest constricts and I try to shrug off this unknown feeling.

My mind switches to a different subject. I have to find my memories fast. I'm running out of time. My eyes look into the night sky and I try to remember a thing or two of my past. I growl in frustration and yell, "Why was I even born?! Was there a reason?!" My fist hits the trunk of a tree and tears burn in my eyes. A reason. I don't even know what my mother looked like. Or how she met my father. I don't remember anything about my life before I turned 9. I need to find my memories. I'm running out of time!


	2. Chapter 2 (Part 1)

A shadow appeared behind me and I tensed up. A familiar voice behind me whispered, "Why are you here alone?" I turned around and saw Gray smirking at me.

A small smile hitched itself on my lips and I said, "Thinking."

He raised an eyebrow, "I've heard about you, Autumn. Most were good. Which is why I think Laxus doesn't take much of a liking to you."

His jacket was discarded and although I thought it was strange, I shrugged it off, "I know. He's not exactly my favorite person either."

Gray laughs, "He's actually a really nice guy under all that tough meat, or so they say."

I looked out into the distance and smiled softly, "Maybe."

I turn to look back at gray and see that his shirt is off. My eyes widen and my cheeks turn a soft shade of pink, "Gray? Where is your shirt?!"

He looks down, blushes, and panics, "Oh! Sorry!"

He finds his shirt on the grass and slips it back on.

He turns to me and smirks, "I have a clothing issue."

The ends of my lips twitch up, "So I've heard."

A voice interrupts us, "Gray, Natsu is calling for you." We both turn around and see Fried smiling down at Gray and Laxus scowling at me. Gray stands up and waves goodbye to me. He runs into the distance and when I turn around, Fried is frowning in my direction.

"Why are you here?" Fried asks.

I worry my bottom lip, "Fresh air."

Laxus steps up and crosses his arms, making him look bigger. "I was told you left the guild. I wanted to make sure you weren't going to signal an ambush."

The wind turned into a forceful gust that had Laxus and Fried stumbling at first. A bolt of lightning hit the ground to my right and I narrowed my eyes at Laxus. He glared back at me and I felt my swords shift in my hands. Lightning shocks appeared on his hands and around him was a yellow aura. Fried had drawn his sword as well, but was stopped by Laxus. The wind picked up and pieces of grass surrounded me. I willed my swords to become lighter and thinner. They transformed and an ice blue hue surrounded them.

Laxus charged and I jumped into the air. His lightning bolt barely scraped my waist. I chucked my sword at him and he dodged it. I made it come back to me and willed the wind to pick up even further. Laxus jumped and hit me in the gut. The shocks of the lightning hit my nerves and I jolted awake. Energy rushed out of me and I grunted. My body hit the ground and I felt all the air burst out of my lungs. He yelled, "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" A flash of bright yellow light hit me and my back slammed into the tree. His body turned to a lightning bolt and he started to surround me. I closed my eyes and got up. No one beat me up like this. No one did. He charged for me but I jumped up and slammed my swords together. I slashed my swords in the air and the wind hit his body like blades. He fell to the ground and moaned in pain. My swords disappeared and I moved my hands so the wind would pick him up.

I jumped into the air and made spears form into my hands. A purple hue surrounded them and my feet shot forward. "Titania's Ballet," I murmured. I gripped the ends of my spears and began to move them in fast and quick slashes. I became a blur to even myself and with each slash Laxus' energy would decrease while mine would increase. I would twist and twirl as my spears had minds of their own. Each slash was calculated with such accuracy. I pulled up my spear and slashed it down. His body was slammed down to the ground and his eyes were squeezed shut. Soon, I stopped and my spears disappeared from my grip. My body felt lighter and my feet softly hit the grass. I fell to my knees and groaned in pain. His strikes weren't in quanity, but in quality. I struggled to get up.

The grass tickled my bare feet and the wind stopped. He was strong, that much was very obvious. Laxus was also merciless. That bastard. Blood trickled down my mouth but I wiped it away. My body felt weak and I looked over at Laxus. He was on the ground and you could tell he was in pain. Guilt pulled at my heartstrings and I bit my bottom lip.

Someone clapped behind me and I turned around to see Makarov clapping. Natsu and Lucy were behind him, staring wide-eyed. Everyone in Fairy Tail was behind them and had the same reaction. Fried ran over to Laxus and helped him up.

Happy looked at me like he was about to cry, "Were you trying to kill him?"

All the air in my lungs left and I shook my head, "No."

Evergreen scowled at me, "You damaged him! You could have killed him! Do you have no mercy!"

Elfman spoke up behind her, "Mercy is a man!"

Juvia held onto Gray, "What if she goes after Gray-sama next?!"

Everyone started to yell at me and complain to Makarov.

Natsu yelled, "Guys! Stop! She is not a killer! She saved Lucy yesterday!"

Lucy spoke up, "She may be fierce but she's not a murderer!"

Erza nods, "That is quite true."

Gray pushes Juvia off him and yells, "I talked to her a few minutes before! She isn't some kind of killer!"

Levy yells, "Guys! She's not a bad person!"

I start to walk away and smile softly, "Thank you guys, but I'll be taking my leave a bit early this time around. I'm sorry I caused trouble Makarov."

Makarov comes up to me and smiles sadly, "Of course dear, have a nice trip this time around. Come back soon."

I nod, "Thank you."

Natsu runs to me, "You can't leave now!"

Lucy and Erza jog over. Lucy exclaims, "Stay longer, please?"

Erza smiles, "C'mon."

Gray smirks, "You got us all excited and now you leave?"

I smile slightly but shake my head, "I have to go. Thank you for everything."

I turn to leave but a hand wraps itself around my wrist, "Don't leave." I look back and see Laxus, "Don't. Not again."

Again? I mask my confusion and scowl, "I thought you couldn't trust me."

He pulls me forward, "Exactly. That's why I can't let you out of my sight."

My hair falls on my face and he whisks it away. Then he adds, "Also, I'll help you get your memories back."

His hand snakes around my waist and I fall into his arms. He hugs me and my head feels dizzy. Images flash in my mind and I see a small girl hugging a blonde boy. Her hair is the same blue as mine and the blonde boy has ear buds in the shape of lightning bolts in his ears. "Kids! Get back here!" a lady's voice chimes. I can't see her face but she looks like a mom. The boy smiles and runs with the girl to her.

My eyes flash open and I fist Laxus' shirt. He lets go of me slightly and says, "Did you see it?"

I nod, "Was that?"

He clears his throat, "I'm going to help you with your memories, that way it will be easier to get you out of my hair."

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and shrug, "Okay."

He looks uncomfortable so I push him off of me.

He shifts from foot to foot and says, "This is all for my benefit. Don't think I'm trying to help you or anything."

I nod, "I understand."

Laxus turns back to the Fairy Tail members, "I will explain everything when we get back to the guild."

Laxus and I explain everything and everyone listens with undivided attention.

Natsu exclaims, "Wow! So you don't know anything but Magic?!"

I nod, "That is why I never stay in one area too long. I want to look around the whole world to see if something can trigger my memories. I learned Wind Magic along the way."

Lucy smiles, "So the only memory you have is of Master?"

I smile slightly, "Well, that and when Laxus hugged me; I saw another memory." They all nodded.

Evergreen stood up, "I'm sorry for accusing you of such things, Autumn."

Elfman yells, "Apologizing is for a man!"

Everyone else gives me sheepish, apologetic smiles and murmur apologies too.

Natsu stands on the table, "I'll help you find your memories as well!"

Happy jumps in the air, "Aye sir!"

Lucy yells, "Me too!" Erza stands, "As will I."

Gray pumps his fist in the air, "Count me in!"

Juvia hangs onto Gray's arm, "Juvia wants to go with Gray-sama as well!"

Wendy chimes in, "I'll help Autumn too!"

Fried runs up to Laxus, "I will be going for Laxus!"

Bickslow and Evergreen smirk, "We will sit this one out, Laxus."

Makarov speaks up, "That is how it will be settled. I wish all of you luck."

Erza runs up to her room and comes back with a huge amount of luggage. My eyes widen but she just smiles at me, "I'll be waiting in the front." Natsu, Happy, and Lucy follow her and Gray tries to get Juvia off him while walking to the door. Fried looked longingly at Laxus and walked out the door.

I started to walk out but Makarov called my name. "Yes?" I asked.

He smiles softly at me, "Thank you for allowing Laxus to help you. I knew he would act different if it was you."

Confusion overcame me, "What?"

Makarov laughs, "Nothing. Just go on ahead, they are all waiting for you."

I nodded, still confused, but walked away instead.

We waved at the remaining guild members and started to walk toward the Magnolia train station. Laxus would keep sneaking glances at me but all I could think about was what Makarov had said. What did he mean by that? Who was that boy from my memories? Was the lady my mother? So many questions, yet no answers.


	3. Chapter 2 (Part 2)

**Chapter 2 (Part 2)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail.**

We got our tickets and started to board the Mongolia Train. Lucy waves me over to their seats but as I start to walk over there, Laxus pushes me into another seat. I stumble into the seat and scowl at him.

Laxus glares back at me and takes the seat next to me. "Master said that I should keep an eye on you, and that will only work out if you stay near me," he states.

My temper starts to rise, "Move. I want to go sit with Lucy, Erza, and Wendy."

He shakes his head, "No can do. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

I get up but a small shock runs through my body. I look down and see Laxus' hand on my arm, stinging me with his lightning. This small shock, made my whole body go rigid.

He growls, "Sit down."

I place my hand on his shoulder and make the wind slash his skin. He winces and then his lightning shocks my arm again. I will the wind to slap him in the face, and it does. His face flies to the right and when he looks back at me, his eyes are black as night.

He pushes me back into my seat and rubs his shoulder, "Just sit down, so it'll make this easier."

I sigh, "You are so annoying."

He laughs humorlessly, "Yeah? Well you are the one that is making this harder."

I glare at him, "I hate you."

He narrows his eyes, "Like I care."

A little girl with pink hair comes up to us during our stare down and squeals, "Are you Autumn Gust?"

My eyes widen, "Erm...yes?"

She jumps up and down, "When I'm older, I want to be just like you!"

I start to shift uncomfortably in my seat, "Uh, thank you?"

She jumps up and down, "Alright, well bye!"

I nod, "Goodbye."

She skips to the other side of the cart and her mother smiles at me.

Laxus smirks, "You have such a way with people."

I scowl in his direction, "Like you do."

He snorts, "Of course I do."

The train stops and I realize we've already made into the next town.

I mutter, "That was fast."

Laxus' head snaps in my direction, "How do you usually travel?"

I stand up and walk past him, "By foot."

Laxus raises an eyebrow, "Don't you have money for the train?"

I shake my head, "I'm always broke you idiot."

Guilt flashes in his eyes but he pushes it away. We all leave the train station and Lucy exclaims, "We have to get you new clothes, Autumn!"

I smiles slightly, "I'm good. I have no money, so it's okay."

Laxus sighs behind me, "Idiot, just take some of my money. I don't need it. Plus, you look like a hobo from under a sewer. The image of Fairy Tail comes first."

Wendy smiles, "Does it Laxus?"

He scowls at Wendy and Lucy exclaims, "Let's go guys!"

Lucy grabs my arm and Wendy grabs my other arm. Erza walks next to us and smiles, "I know just the store we can go to."

Juvia yells, "I want to buy a new dress that will catch Gray-sama's attention!"

I am dragged to a purple store that is filled with clothes in all colors. Erza grabs many, many clothes from the rack and throws it in a dressing room. Lucy pushes me into the dressing room. Wendy looks for hair pins and shoes and chucks them over the dressing room curtain. Juvia looks around for dresses and slips them under the curtain.

Lucy yells over the curtain, "Have you tried the outfit on yet?!"

I mutter, "Yeah…"

I look in the mirror and see my blue hair below my shoulders and a black headband under my bangs. A pink strapless top with a flowing end. I look down at my blue shorts and cringe at my legs; they are not model-worthy that is for sure.

Erza yells, "Are you done yet?! We're coming in!"

My hands hurry to slip on the pink arm straps and buckle the black belt on my shorts. Juvia whisks open the curtain and I bite my bottom lip. They look at me like I'm a new species.

Wendy squeals, "It is so cute!"

Lucy claps her hands, "It's perfect!"

Erza smiles, "Definitely."

Juvia cocks an eyebrow, "Gray-sama will look at you, not Juvia. I don't like it."

Erza grabs my hand and stuffs my old clothes in a bag and then it disappears. Lucy takes the money that Laxus gave us and gives it to the cashier. The cashier looks at me the whole time and I shift uncomfortably. When we leave he smiles brightly at me and I can't help but feel on the edge a bit.

Lucy smiles, "Calm down, you look great."

I nod, "Thank you."

We go to a café where the boys are waiting for us. Natsu and Gray see us first and they both give us wide smiles.

Gray comes you to me, "Wow! You look awesome!"

Natsu comes from behind me, "You look like a real mage now!"

Fried frowns, "She might get too much attention in that. Right Laxus?"

Laxus turns around and his eyes go wide. He comes up to me and crosses his arms, "True Fried."

Gray puts a hand on my shoulder, "She looks fine, Laxus."

His gaze turns to Gray's hand and clears his throat, "Gray, I'm just saying what I think."

Gray's hand flies off my shoulder and he holds it, "What the hell?!"

Laxus looks innocently at Gray, "What?"

Gray growls, "You shocked my hand, Laxus!"

He shrugs, "Accident."

Yells interrupt the exchange and I see five men running past us with bags. I narrow my eyes, "Thieves." I run after them and hear Laxus' yells of protest. My feet shoot out and I jump up. My hand grabs the edge of the roof above a store and I swing my feet up. I see them not noticing me above them and run with the wood hitting my feet. These sandals were made for running, thank you Wendy.

I force the wind to make them stumble a bit, and they do. My swords form in my hands and I chuck a sword at them. It hits the edge of the bag and the first thief stumbles. They drop the bags and run away. I make the sword come back to me and I jump in front of them. Their eyes widen and I mutter, "Fire's Tango." I slash the sword horizontally in the air and they fall to the floor.

Natsu and Erza are the first to make it and they look at my handiwork.

Natsu smiles widely, "Cool! She took them out at once!"

The store owners come out and give me thankful smiles.

Laxus grabs my shoulder and pulls me away, "You idiot! What if you got hurt?! Then how would you get your memories?!"

I poke him in the chest, "I think you are forgetting that I am much stronger than you, and that I am the second most powerful wizard in the world."

He snorts, "Don't get so cocky."

I glare, "You don't even know my full potential."

Images flash in my mind and my breath catches. A huge black and blue dragon is roaring. The same small blue haired girl is in front of it. Fire is everywhere and she has smaller versions of my swords. The dragon is walking over to the girl. It roars in her face but she doesn't move. Her small hand touches its face and it roars softer. The dragon stops roaring and stares at the girl. My eyes snap open and I start to hyperventilate.

Laxus' eyes widen, "What the hell?! What is wrong with you?!"

I struggle to breath, "Library…research…dragons!"

Everyone is gathered around me and Wendy says, "There's a library around the corner."

Laxus helps me up and we walk to the library. I look around and see the shelf of dragon books. A huge brown book catches my attention and I look through it. It has description of many, many dragons. I flip the page and my breathing stops.

Laxus looks at me and then at the page, "What are you getting at, Autumn?"

My fingertips touch the picture of the ferocious Acnologia. I skim the page and something catches my eye.

"Acnologia was a blood thirsty dragon, former dragon slayer. Though there are sources that have said that a Dragon Tamer had tamed the ruthless Acnologia. However, there was no evidence that Acnologia had actually been tamed. A former source told us that 'a small girl with blue hair had touched Acnologia and not been killed.' She was claimed to have died on July 7, X777. Her body was never found though; evidence is minimal," I read out loud.

I slammed the book shut and grabbed a blue book. I searched up Dragon Tamer. "Over 500 years ago, there was a species of humans called Dragon Tamers. They were born with elemental powers; Fire, Water, Air, Earth, etc. They lived to tame dragons and help them fight with humanity. Peace was made until a man by the name of Acnologia was raised with two Dragon Tamer parents. His power was abundant and he lived to create havoc. He turned himself into a dragon and slayed numerous dragons, bathing in their blood. He murdered all Dragon Tamers and thought of them as worthless insects, just like all other humans. The reign of Dragon Tamers was through. And the Dragon King, Acnologia, ruled the world," I read and panic started to set in.

I...died? I had died. I died on July 7th, X777. The day the dragons disappeared. The day Acnologia had stayed. I looked at both books and found that the author was the same. Gabriel Ferguson. I shoved the book in Laxus' arms and yelled, "I'm buying these and we are leaving first thing in the morning!" Gabriel lived in Jade Rivers. A town that was three towns over. I needed to find out about myself. I bought the book while the others listened to the change of plans. I needed to find this man. I needed to know who I was. Acnologia was in my memory. I died on July 7th, X777. The same day the dragons disappeared. What was going on? I had answers this time, but that just let to more questions.


	4. Chapter 3

"What is up with you? You've been out of it since you read that book," Laxus snapped.

I looked up at him and blinked, "What?"

He sighs, exasperated, "Idiot."

I looked out the train window again and watched the trees flash by in a blur of green and brown. I tried to set myself at ease, but so far it wasn't working. My hands flipped another page in the brown book and read.

Laxus had told me that they fought Acnologia in Tenou Island. He said that it was nothing he had ever seen before. Everything about Acnologia was horrible. How he destroyed his own comrades, bathed in their blood, stepped on humans without a second thought, and how he burned numerous villages.

Once I opened the blue book and looked at the Dragon Tamer section again, memories flooded back. A lady with the same blue hair as mine was talking to me. I didn't see her face but a boy with black hair was next to me. He was smiling next to me and I was smiling too. The lady put a necklace around my neck and said, 'He will always protect you.'

I snapped back to reality and felt Laxus shaking me. He signaled me to leave the train and I walked down the steps.

"Do you know where he lives?" Lucy asks.

I bite my lip, "Uh..no."

Erza steps in, "Well, do you know his name?"

I nod, "Gabriel Ferguson."

Natsu snaps his fingers, "Never hear of him."

We all groan but I try and smile, "I'll go look this way. We should all split up."

Laxus nods, "Cover more ground."

I start to walk away and then see Laxus and Fried following me. Hands on my hips, I cock my head and say, "Why are you two following me?"

Laxus sighs, "I have to keep an eye on you, idiot. I've said it more than a hundred times already."

I huff, "Just walk."

We go from store to store and try to find this Gabriel Ferguson.

An old woman touches my shoulder and says, "Ferguson? He on the outskirts of town."

I smile, "Thank you."

Laxus, Fried, and I walk to the edge of town.

Fried whispers, "Laxus, don't you think you are being a bit to protective of Autumn?"

Laxus snorts, "She could kill us all."

I turn around and glare at both of them, "I can hear you."

Laxus pats my head, "I know."

A man with a black hoodie walks by us and I call after him, "Hey! Do you know a Gabriel Ferguson?!"

He turns around and I see a pair of beautiful green eyes, "Who is asking?"

I walk up and say, "Autumn Gust, I have a few questions about your book."

His eyes go wide, "Autumn?"

I nod but am engulfed in his arms.

"Erm…," I squirm in his arms.

He grabs my face and smashes his lips to mine. I jump slightly and feel my face heat up to the point where I think my flesh might melt.

I grab his arms and push him away, "Um, I don't know you. And I don't think that's the official sign of greeting here."

A figure stands over me and I realize it's Laxus.

"Boy, I don't think you have any right to do that," Laxus growls.

The guy sighs, "So it is true. You don't remember me. You don't remember anything since that day."

A hand snakes around my waist and my back hits Laxus' chest, "Are you Gabriel?"

The guy nods, "Yes, and you are?"

Laxus glares at the man, "Her body guard."

Gabriel leads us to his house and I start to ask him questions immediately. "Who am I exactly?" I ask first.

He sighs, "You are Autumn Gust, Mage of the Wind. Your mother and father were both Dragon Tamers and you were born with an abundance of powers. You, Acnologia, and Zeref have that in common. Unlike Zeref and Acnologia, you were not overcome with all that power and did not turn evil."

My eyes widen, "How old am I?!"

He taps his chin, "Well you are supposed to be 400 or more, but during that time when you were "dead", per say. I would think you are at least 16 or 17."

I jump from my chair, "I was "dead" for 834 years?!"

He nods, "More or less. I didn't think the spell would last that long, but it did."

My eyes widen, "Wait, how are you still alive?"

He smirks, "I am immortal."

"How does that work out?!" I yell.

He shakes his head, "Don't worry about that. Lets just say that when you die, I die too."

I sit back down and cross my legs, "What is my relationship with Acnologia?"

He rubs his temple, "When he was human, he was in love with you. Very in love, I might add. One day, he started to morph into a dragon because of all his power. Then his love became admiration. He admired your magic and wanted to be very, very strong and controlled. Like you. Until the day you "died". You "died" on July 7th, X777. He became very angry and hurt. He thought another dragon had killed you. So he went on a rampage and killed some of his own comrades. Then, he went after the humans and said that maybe they helped in your "death." I guess I understand a bit, because he saw you "die." You fell onto the floor and there was blood all over you, teeth marks, claw markings; you name it. He didn't see who did it, but he did see you "die." Then, he went berserk."

I nod, "How am I alive then?"

He sighs, "I put a spell on you, just like Mavis did for Fairy tail in Tenrou. My force field was different though, it healed your wounds and your health. Your age stayed the same though. My magic stopped when you were around nine, that is why you can't remember anything."

I ask, "I had a memory that I touched Acnologia and he stopped roaring. What is that about?"

Gabriel nods, "He wanted to be your familiar. Help you in battle. Our village was always under attack, so he would help if you asked. Then you would treat him to your homemade food or give him a kiss on the cheek. Back then, he could morph back to human and then to dragon. After you "died," he stayed in dragon form."

I nod, "Do you think he knows I'm awake?"

Gabriel hisses through his teeth, "No, and I think you should leave it like that."

I stand up, "But a Familiar can't live without its master!"

Gabriel stands up, "He is not your Familiar!"

I slam my fist on his table, "He is misunderstood. What if he finds me and turns good?!"

He raises his voice, "What if he is truly black hearted and then tries to kill you? My magic won't work another time around!"

Laxus nods, "I agree with Playboy here."

Gabriel glares at Laxus then turns back to me, "We can't risk this."

I frown, "He's in despair! What if he does something he will regret again? Whenever you say something that reminded you of me, did you feel happy or sad?"

Gabriel looks to the floor, "My chest would hurt like hell."

My frown disappears, "Please, help me."

He runs a hand through his brown hair and sighs, "Alright. I'll help."

I smile and walk around the table, "Thank you."

My arms wrap around his waist and I hug him. He returns my embrace and I hear Laxus clear his throat, "The others are waiting for us."

Laxus doesn't wait for me to let go of Gabriel; he grabs my hand and yanks me away. I stumble into Laxus' arms and feel a bit of tension between Gabriel and him. Confusion overcomes me, but I shrug it off. Male pheromones, I think.

Laxus clasps onto my hand and I feel slight shocks go through my hand. My eyes widen, was it his power? Was he mad? I look at Laxus and realize he wasn't using his power. Again, confusion takes over my mind and I try to forget about it.

We go back to the train station where everyone is gathered. I explain to them about Gabriel helping us, but Laxus said that maybe we shouldn't tell them about Acnologia yet. I agreed just because I didn't want to start another fight with him again.

We board the train and go back to our seats. I can't help but think about Acnologia. My mind flashes to Zeref and I scowl. What does he have to do with Acnologia? What will Acnologia do to me when he sees me? My eyes start to close and I lay my head on someone's shoulder. I can tell by his coat that it's Laxus, but right now I couldn't care less.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Chapter 4**

_Laxus POV_

I look down at the silver chain in my hand and back at Gabriel, "What is this?"

"This is a special magic seal that Autumn's mother gave to her a few years ago. She has to keep it on. Autumn has the same amount of power as Zeref and Acnologia. If by some chance, her emotions go into overdrive her powers will reach their full potential. There is a 99% chance that when it does, dark magic will influence her and she will turn evil. This seal will keep her from reaching this potential fate," he explains.

I turn to look at Autumn sleeping on my lap and wrap the chain in my hand. "Why hasn't she turned evil by now?" I ask.

He shrugs, "It's a miracle it hasn't happened. But when we were talking about Acnologia yesterday, her emotions were about to explode. Thankfully, they didn't. But now I know that we should keep this on her."

I look at the necklace then at Autumn. A small smile itches its way on my lips and I stare down at her sleeping form. She may be a huge pain in the ass, but she can have her cute moments too. My fingers touch the ends of her blue hair and I sigh. Gabriel cocks an eyebrow, "You look like a total pervert right now."

I glare at him, "Shut up, Playboy."

He gets up from the couch and stretches, "I'm going back to my room now."

I nod, "Go for it. I don't need a play-by-play."

His hand grasps my shoulder, "She's more precious to me than my own life, Laxus. I hope you know that. She is funny, sweet, powerful, and beautiful; many men would love to be in your position." He tightens his hand and my body goes rigid, "But just because you are in this position does not mean I'm going to back down. I will be watching you, Laxus."

I grab his hand and scowl, "Is this a declaration of war?"

He glares, "If you had to ask, then that means I wasn't doing it right."

With that, he takes his hand back and leans over to kiss Autumn's head. My left eye twitches slightly and he smirks, "Night."

I mutter, "Bastard."

Autumn shifts in my lap and she murmurs sleepily, "Laxus…meanie…Acnologia…"

I smile at my name and rub a hand over he soft blue hair. Her head is on my lap and her feet are dangling off the couch, taking up the whole couch. My right hand goes under her neck and pull her towards me. My other hand reaches under her leg and I pick her up, bridal style. She mumbles into my chest and I stiffen. What am I doing?! She could be a spy for all I know. My eyes look down at the sleeping girl in my arms and I stand up. I walk to her room and walk in. Placing her gently on her bed, I look at her. That outfit the girls gave her made her look more cute than she did back at the guild. My eyes find her sleeping face and I smile slightly, she looks adorable when she's peaceful like that. Too bad she can be a real pain.

She could destroy us all. If she is about as dangerous as Zeref, she could destroy the whole world if she wanted to. Gabriel had told me that she had befriended multiple dragons when she was little, and if they were to come back while she was evil there was no way they would fight AGAINST her.

Could she slay Acnologia? Would she have that much power? She was stronger than Acnologia himself when they were small, but now? What kind of powers would she get once she slayed him? Could she slay him after all? I had asked Gabriel these questions, but he could not come up with an answer. He said that Autumn is the stream of light in Acnologia's darkness. But where there's light, there is always a bit of darkness. Acnologia could be the bit of darkness in Autumn's light.

I walked out of the room and saw Natsu standing there.

I glare, "You are supposed to be in bed."

He cocks his head, "I heard you talking with Gabriel? Does Autumn have a connection to Acnologia?"

I sigh, "I will tell you later."

Natsu stops me; "You have to tell me now."

I grab his hand and yank him back, "Later."

He growls, "Now."

A voice behind us chimes in, "I will tell you."

I turn to look at Gabriel, "I thought you went to sleep."

He shakes his head, "I hear you all arguing. I'll tell you Natsu."

He sat Natsu down and explained everything.

Natsu looks very confused, "I don't really get it. But are you saying Acnologia is a friend of Autumn's? And that she could defeat him and Zeref?"

Gabriel sighs, "She could. She has more power than Acnologia himself, but she herself does not know that."

Natsu nods, "But if she takes off the necklace and starts to go emotional, she could turn evil?"

Gabriel nods, "Exactly."

Natsu sighs, "You have to tell this to everyone."

I cross my arms, "We know."

Natsu gets up and so does Gabriel, "Night."

I go to my room, "Night."

I look into Autumn's room and see a rumble of sheets on the floor. She's not there. I walk in and look around; she's gone. The window is open slightly and the wind slaps at my body. Panic sets in, "Gabriel! Natsu! Get in here!"

They run in and Gabriel's eyes widen, "Oh no."

Natsu hisses, "This is bad. Very, very bad."

A roar in the distance makes everyone snap in attention, "Find her!"

Gabriel doesn't move, "We're too late. He has found her."

"Who?!" Natsu asks.

Gabriel looks at Natsu and said with a grim tone, "I don't know, but someone far worse than Acnologia."

* * *

_Autumn's POV_

I moved my arms and felt water trickle around my fingertips. I opened my eyes and found myself in water. My body felt relaxed and my hair flowed in the water. Sunlight seeped from the surface and I tried to swim to the surface. After about ten minutes, I was exhausted and wasn't any closer to the sunlight. I breathed and found that I could see and breathe in this water. Where am I?

Hands snaked themselves around my waist and I felt someone rest their head on my shoulders. "Big sis, I missed you," said the boy with his head on my shoulder. He looked up at me and my mind reeled with memories.

"Wah! Big Sis! He yelled at me again!" the boy ran up to me, crying. Even though he was my age, he was so soft and troubled.

I laid my hand on his head and rubbed it softly, "It's okay. He's just trying to make you stronger, Zeref."

Unshed tears glazed into his eyes, "Big sis!"

He nuzzled his head into my chest and cried softly. I pushed him gently off of me and grabbed his face with my small hands, "It's going to be okay." He smiled a big toothy grin when I kissed his forehead softly.

His black hair was the same and his child-like face was the same too.

I touched his cheek and felt tears well up in my eyes, "Zeref."

He nuzzled his face in my neck and cried out, "Big sis!"

My hands touched his silky black hair and I rest my cheek on it. I looked at him and he stared back at me. "Big sis, please don't leave me again."

My heartstrings pulled and I said, "No. Never again."

His hands let go of me and he said, "I don't like being alone. It's not fun. He takes away everything from me. Why, Big sis? Why is he doing this to me?"

Darkness starts to engulf him and I reach out to grab his hand, "Wait!"

He reaches out a hand and I barely touch his fingertips. Something grabs my leg and pulls at me. Darkness pulls me down and I try to get out. It slips half my body in and I struggle to get out. The darkness slips over my shoulders and seeps toward my neck. It covers my mouth and tears of pain fall out of my lashes. I blink and see the light, but then darkness covers me. I only see darkness now. No one can save me now. My eyelids droop close and my body limps forward.

* * *

_Laxus POV_

"Where is she?!" I yell.

Natsu pulls his hands into fists, "How am I supposed to know?! We've looked all over town all ready!"

Gabriel sighs, "This is not happening. Ugh!"

Natsu's eyes widen and points to the sky, "I think I found her."

Our eyes turn to where he's pointing and I see her. She's there, flying in the sky. But somehow, I feel like that's not her.

Natsu yells, "Autumn! Where have you been?!"

Her barefeet hit the concrete walkway and she walk toward us. The moon light shines on her and we see all of her. My breathe catches in my throat. The tales were true. My old man told the tales to me so I wouldn't leave my room when I was grounded. White sparkling long hair, huge glorious white dragon wings, and eyes as black as obsidian. She looked entirely different. Her mage uniform changed to a white and blue short black dress. Her arm guards has also turned black. She looked like an angel, but those eyes made her seem like the devil. The wind picked up and her white hair blew across her face.

**(((Author's Note: She looks like this - . .html -but with white dragon wings...)))**

Natsu stepped back, "She looks scary as hell."

Gabriel stammers, "S-She's turned into something else. Something far more evil than Z-Z-Zeref and Ac-Acnologia."

She walks over slowly step-by-step and smiles at us. On the inside, I'm shaking like a little pansy. Knives appear in the gaps of her fingers. She jumps and slashes on handful of knives at us. I barely dodge one and Natsu does too, Gabriel isn't so lucky and gets hit in the shoulder.

Her wings flap up and down as she smiles at us, seeing us struggle.

I yell, "Who are you?!"

She laughs evilly, "I'm Autumn, duh!"

Gabriel struggles to get the knife out of his shoulder and yells back, "No you're not!"

She slashes the knives at us again but we all dodge, thankfully.

"Tch!" she sneers.

Gabriel yells, "Laxus! The necklace!"

I dig in my pockets and get it out.

Gabriel jumps onto the roof of our inn and yells, "Put it on her!"

A stream of purple light comes out of his hands and hits Autumn in the stomach. She stumbles but flies over to Gabriel easily.

Swords form in her hands and she mumbles, "Titania's Ballet."

My eyes widen, "Gabriel, jump down from the roof now!"

Autumn raises the sword but Gabriel jumps from the roof, dodging her painful attack. Those swords aren't the ones she used on me. Those look lethal, like they could kill in one strike.

Her black eyes find mine and I glare at her. In a second, her face is in front of mine and she slashes the sword against my chest. I struggle to breathe and she smiles. Lightning engulfs my fist and I slam it into her face. Black sting marks fade into her skin and she hisses.

Natsu yells, "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Flames hit Autumn and she smashes into a stonewall. She flies out of the flames and punches Natsu in the gut. He goes flying into the air and hits the walkway on his back. She raises her hands and slashes them in a motion, making the wind hit Natsu like knives. Once she's done, Natsu doesn't move. Gabriel is no where to be found either.

She charges for me but stops abruptly.

Her black eyes turn back to a purple hue and she whispers, "Help me."

I blink and see that her black eyes are back. She jumps and her wings swing forward. The wind hits my body and I slap into the wall. Her feet hit the walkway and steps echo in my ears and I try to regain my energy. Only slight lightning shocks go through my body and I growl.

She laughs and knives appear in her hands again, "Good night, Laxus Dreyar."

One knife hits the wall next to my cheek. Another hits the wall between my legs. Another slams into the wall above my hair. She is about to throw another when a yell is heard.

I see Gabriel running along with Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Fried, Gray, and Juvia. Erza re-equips into her Flight Armor and dashes to Autumn.

Autumn turns her head and smiles, "Erza Scarlet? About time."

Erza slashes her swords in a blur but Autumn dodging them easily. Autumn sighs and grabs the handle of Erza's sword. Her foot comes up and slaps Erza across the Face. Erza doesn't have time to retaliate because Autumn's knives appear in her hand and she throws Erza onto the wall. Her knives stab into Erza's armor and demolishes it.

Lucy yells, "Gate of the Bull!"

Taurus comes out and says, "Lucy-san! You look beautiful today as always!"

Lucy sighs, "Get her!"

Taurus looks at Autumn and starts to shake, "Lucy-san I don't think that's the best idea."

She yells, "Go!"

Taurus runs to Autumn with his blade held high. Autumn jumps and flies over Taurus. She plants her feet on Taurus' back and smashes him head first into the stone.

Taurus mutters, "I'm sorry Lucy-san."

He vanishes and Wendy yells, "Please stop this Autumn!"

Autumn turns toward the little girl, "You're next."

Wendy looks frightened by the evil Autumn and Lucy does too.

Gray yells, "Ice Make! Lance!"

Spears made of ice charge toward Autumn but she dodges each one of them. Her body is a blur as she appears in front of Gray and smashes her fist under his chin. She moves her hands and the wind picks up both Erza and Gray. She smashes them toward and then slams them into opposite walls.

Lucy yells, "Gate of the Water Bearer!"

Aquarius comes out and sneers at Lucy, "I was on a date you fool!"

Lucy points at Autumn and Aquarius says, "Tch!"

Once Aquarius turns around, she grabs her fancy bucket and throws water onto Autumn. Erza gets up and re-equips into Heaven's Wheel Armor. Her swords stab where Aquarius is shooting water at.

Gray yells, "Ice Make! Hammer!" His hammer smashes into the ground where Aquarius and Erza are both shooting at. Natsu and I struggle to get up but we both manage to.

I yell, "Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

Natsu goins in, "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Wendy screams, "Sky Dragon's roar!"

Juvia yells, "Water Nebula!"

Fried yells, "Dark Ecriture: Pain!"

Gabriel's powerful purple light hits our target as well. We all stop at once and fall to the floor. Our magic energy is low now, but one of us must've hit Autumn.

The sound of clapping makes us snap our heads in attention to the person sitting on the roof. My heart sinks, Autumn is there lounging while we all realize that she had moved out of the way for every attack.

She jumps from the roof, "I dodged Aquarius' attack easily then I flew over here to watch you idiots hit the exact same spot when I wasn't even there."

She laughs and raises her hands. The wind grabs us from our feet and dangles us upside down. She slams her hands down and our faces smash into the stone walkway.

We all groan in pain and she smiles in return. "Ya'll are no fun. Well it's getting late and I'm getting bored. I hope we can continue this next time!"

Her wings sprout from her back again and she flies up. A roar in the distance makes her turn and fly in that direction.

My body feels horrible and in so much pain. The silver necklace lays next to my hand and I touch it. The silver dragon wing starts to shine.

Gabriel, who is next to me, mutters, "She's already turning. Autumn will be the White Dragon in no time. We can't help her now. Her light has been in engulfed in darkness."

I fist the silver necklace, "How can you say such a thing? She's not Acnologia. She will not turn into a Dragon."

He sighs, "The Dragon King has always wanted his Dragon Queen, and now he has found her."

My eyes gaze at the necklace, "That may be so, but I think that Acnologia can kiss my ass. I'm going to save her if it's the last thing I do."

Gabriel sighs, "It might very well be."

**Reviews and Follows are appreciated.**


	6. Announcement

Hey whats up? So at first I thought of making a sequel to Blown Away Memories since it ended horribly (kinda) because I was rushing to get it over with. BUT INSTEAD I'm planning to rewrite the story and make new chapter, so yall find out more about Autumn, the romance is more laid out, the action is better, and yeah...So yeah...I won't update regularly because I, a) have a life and b) have a fuckload of homework and projects. So...yeah...


End file.
